Heart's Desire
by kytpu3426
Summary: Lucy was too powerful, so her mother sacrificed everything to seal her powers away. What will become of her seal as time passes? And who is this blonde dragon slayer who seems to be stalking her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my third fanfiction, whoop whoop! I am working on many projects right now... so I probably won't update too often... oh well... Fav and Follow! PM me for a one shot for a pairing. I will do my best. Anime/mangas must be FMA, Naruto, Bleach, SAO, or Fairy Tail.**

**I own none of the characters (except for a few OC's- Like Daela) in this story and never will. All of this goes to Hiro Mashima.**

Normal POV:

It's your average day in Magnolia, Fiore. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Natsu was destroying things, but no. Not all was well. Our favorite Celestial mage was upset. She had a half drank strawberry smoothie in front of her and she was not going to finish it, no. Not on this day. Today was the anniversary of her mothers death, and she was feeling especially guilty about it this year. She hadn't been there for the past seven years, so she couldn't visit her. Her mother did not die the way that she told everyone. She died protecting Lucy from the very thing that has kept her from dying all these years... Her magic.

Lucy had an incredible amount of magic for a mage, let alone a child. Her magic was deadly to those she used it on, at least, they suspected. She was the kind of child who would go out of her way to help people, so no one was ever harmed by it, except her mother.

**Flashback:**

_ "Lucy, dear, please follow me," said Layla to her frightened daughter. There was another crashing of thunder and a flash of light. "We need to go now."_

_ "Mother, I don't want to. I'm to scared to move right now," said the now trembling Lucy._

_ "Then I guess there is no other way. I must preform the sealing here. Open, Gate of the Infinite Sun, Daela!"_

_ "M'lady, is it time?"_

_ "Yes Daela, I am afraid it is. I have set up the seals and all we that we need to do now is to use 'that'."_

_ "Very well."_

_Open, the Infinite Heavens_

_Strip the Evil, way_

_to the law is this magic not give_

_I give your my soul to follow my will_

_I rule you _

_The Infinite Light_

_Sealing of the Cursed Heavens_

**End Flashback**

All this just came back to her recently. She never knew that her mother had other spirits, other than the Zodiac. This, however, she deemed insignificant, as she could not remember what the heck happened after the Sealing of the Cursed Heavens was cast. Little did she know that someone was watching, and that someone had almost killed her at some point.

***To the second floor balcony***

Laxus was yet again annoyed my Ever's constant whining about whatever, Bicklow's "babies", and Fried's pestering. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today he noticed something. The blonde that he had become accustomed to seeing in bright and revealing clothes, was wearing black and was almost all covered up. And even though he was an artificial dragon slayer, he had the nose of a real one, as he smelled salt water to her usual strawberries and cream scent. "What's up with Blondie," he thought to himself, right as the master had called him into his office. The look on his face was not a happy one.

Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in like, forever. I am SUPER busy right now and under a lot of stress, so I probably won't have a regular updating schedule, but I will try to update this. I have three other stories I am working on, so... yea. This is Dakota, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! MONTHS! I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY RECENTLY WITH TESTING AND I HAVE FINALS COMING UP SOON SO I WILL BE BUSY AGAIN! I NO LONGER WILL SAY WHEN I UPDATE... IT SHALL BE SPONTANIOUS! FOR THE DISCLAIMER, AGAIN, I CHOOSE SHIKAMARU!**

**Shikamaru: Again? Really Dakota-san?**

**Me: Yes Shika-chan. Please do the honors.**

**Shikamaru: Dakota-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail and never will.**

**Me: Thanks Shika! Got that everyone? I don't own it.**

Master's Office: Normal POV

Laxus walked into his grandfather's office and saw a grim look on his face. The blonde girl was also there, and there seemed to be a great magical power in the office as well, but it seemed to be coming from Lucy.

"So... what's going on here and why does it involve me?" said Laxus.

"To both questions, I cannot say," said the master looking to Lucy.

"Right," said Lucy," I should probably start now. You should first know that my mother didn't die of an illness like I told everyone. She died sealing something into me."

"Why would she-" started the master.

"Please don't interrupt me. Everything will be answered in the end. Now, there was a reason my mother sealed that something in me. That something was my own power. It was getting too strong for me to control, and I feel it still is. As you can probably tell, the seal is starting to weaken. Either I get strong enough to control it, or magic in this world will never be the same. This power is what is called _Sekai no kuchiku-kan. _World destroyer. I was born with this power, as the prophecy says. Now to the prophecy. A long time ago, the last of the clan of seers in this world foresaw a prophecy including a girl in a rich family, a guy with power issues and the spirit wold. (Laxus has a tick mark on his head but kept quiet, knowing that this was important)."

"And what was the end of the prophacy, Lucy?" asked Master.

"There was no ending. It was only black." Both Master and Laxus were speechless.

"So basically, the world is gone?"

"Yes, and that is why I need you, Laxus. You are the loophole. You need to train me to control my powers. Thunder is the only thing that can control this as of now. So, will you help me save the world, Laxus?"

"Well, blondie, you are quite lucky that I was gonna ask you anyway."

"So that's a yes, or..."

"Course blondie. I don't want to die you know."

"Good. So first, we have to go to my old house."

"Why? Can't we just go now?"

"We need to find that last Seer. Her name is Daela, Spirit of Eternal Light. She was present at my sealing, and right now she is the only one who can tell us what we need to do to tame this."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Pack up, we leave in an hour."

"Actually, Laxus, I already have all my stuff ready to go."

"In that case, we leave now."

**OH MY GOSH! SORRY AGAIN!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEWS=LOVE!3**


End file.
